Flying Lessons
by holding.on
Summary: Hermione's perfect record depends on one flying course, and she needs "tutoring." Madam Hooch demands that Draco Malfoy should become Hermione's coach. Passion awakens from its dormant state. Will she keep it? Will he let her throw it away? Pre-DH.


**Okay, this is my first "one-shot," and I know Harry and Ron are totally out of character when it comes to Hermione and Draco, but I'd like to think that they've grown up, even if the books don't say so. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger slammed her books onto the ground, sighing in agitation. The large sound resonated through the hall and caught the attention of several teachers, including Madam Hooch.

"Blimey, Hermione! You could really give a guy a heart attack doing stuff like that!" Ron complained, wiping at the pumpkin juice that stained his favorite quidditch shirt.

Hermione glared venomously at Ron and started towards him with her hands in the form claws.

"Ronald, I am upset and the most sensitive thing you can say to me is how I could give you a heart attack?" Hermione growled, slowly emphasizing the last few words.

Harry restrained the glowering girl and sat her down. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing is wrong. I was just about to attack his heart, the insensitive prat," Hermione grumbled, seizing a freshly sharpened butter knife.

To Harry's dismay, Ron only ignored Hermione and helped himself to a large stack of pancakes.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry coaxed, "You can kill him later. He'll be taking a nap soon. It's Saturday, after all." He wrestled the utensil from Hermione's tensed hand and placed it under a plate.

The girl grinned at her best friend and sighed.

"I need flying lessons," Hermione said through clenched teeth. "Madam Hooch will only give me an E in quidditch if I don't get over my fear of heights."

"Oh, that's not so terrible," Harry smiled. He took a quick glance at his surroundings and continued, "Just take a fear-reducer potion for your examination. It's next Friday, isn't it?"

"That's not the half of it, Harry," Hermione muttered bitterly.

"I can...help you?"

"She's already decided who my coach will be. It's that prick! That bloody, sodding Malfoy. And to top it off, I have to ask him to train me."

Harry stared blankly at Hermione, then broke into a wide grin.

"I hate you right now, Harry."

Hermione got up and snatched the butter knife.

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled under the table, taking refuge with an oblivious Ron.

Hermione smiled, shook her head, and tossed the knife onto the table.

Harry watched Hermione stalk away and prodded Ron's arm.

"Whachu' wan'? I've got to stuff myself before Potions," Ron replied with a mouth full of ham and cheese omelet.

"Malfoy's going to be Hermione's flying coach until examinations begin."

Ron's mouth plopped open and bits of masticated meat fell onto Harry's hand.

"Sorry, mate."

Harry ignored the food and continued to grin at his friend.

"About bloody time," Ron commented, "It's 7th year. Can't believe it took so long. Their sexual tension is really awkward, you know?"

* * *

Hermione stumbled to the field, concentrating on a way to survive existing around Malfoy for two weeks. She spotted him on the field, circling the hoops like a professional. Hermione wondered what it was about him that she couldn't trust. Everyone else was friends with him since they realized he didn't want to Avada Kedavra Dumbledore. Hermione caught a glimpse of Malfoy's face; his confidence put her off.

"No guy should be so cocky," Hermione muttered before dropping her bag and stalking towards the good-looking blonde.

"Oi!" Hermione shouted. Draco stopped in his place and glanced at Hermione.

"What do you want? I'm practicing." Draco waved her away and continued his warm-up.

"You're coaching me in flying for the examination, starting now."

Draco laughed. "What makes you think I would help you for no reason at all? Besides, you're afraid of heights; you'll never fly higher than that hoop." He gestured at the shortest goal.

Hermione huffed.

"If I fly past that goal, will you shut up and train me?" She glared.

Draco hesitated, then smirked. "We'll negotiate the terms, but, yes. I'll train you." He liked the fire in her eyes; it was so inviting. He wanted that spirit. He had to have it. He had to have her.

Draco dismounted and allowed Hermione to snatch his beloved broom out of his hands and shudder before she mounted it. Hermione gave him a quick, customary glare before kicking off the ground.

She flew steadily, refusing to gain speed, in case she lost her balance. Her hands were clammy and her heart beat as if she had been under water for two minutes. Soon, she reached her destination and flew through the goal. She clenched her eyes as she tried to get back to the safe, sturdy ground.

Draco Malfoy clapped his hands, quite surprised. "Didn't know you had guts in you, Granger."

"I'm a Gryffindor, Malfoy," Hermione replied curtly.

He waved away her retort. "Okay, training begins right after classes for two hours until dinner. After dinner, we come back out here for an hour."

"Why do I need three hours with you, Malfoy? I'm learning to fly, not to play quidditch."

"Don't you want to be prepared for a pop-extra-credit-quiz?" Malfoy smirked, peeling his broom out of the girl's grasp.

Hermione glared.

"I'll see you at four o'clock."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

"Flying takes strength and flexibility. If you almost fall off, you have to be able to get into any position to hoist yourself up, understand?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco huffed and continued, "You should always be alert. Make sure nothing is flying into you, and you're not flying into anything or anyone."

Hermione began to pick at her nails.

"Alright, alright. Time for the actual lesson, you ungrateful twit."

Hermione pointed her nose in the air and marched to her broom.

Draco mounted his own broom and kicked off, waiting for Hermione to slowly catch up to him.

"I don't understand why I can't just learn from Harry. Or a book," Hermione grumbled, copying his flight patterns.

"There's no way to learn to fly through a book. Best way to master it is through hard work. Besides, you weren't very interested in my strength and flexibility speech," he replied, slowly weaving between the goal posts.

"That's because you were reciting Madam Hooch's speech," Hermione retorted, following Draco decently well.

"Got me there. Alright, stop there. Now hang on to your broom with your arms and legs and let yourself hang like a possum."

Draco demonstrated, then swiftly threw himself back onto his broom.

"And don't argue, just do it," Draco instructed before Hermione had a chance to comment.

Hermione allowed herself to squeal a little while she hung upside down.

"Good, now get yourself back up."

Hermione tried to swing herself up, but she could not get enough momentum.

"Try again."

Hermione tried several more times, swinging back and forth until she was sure she would be feeling the motion sickness in the morning.

"I can't...get up," Hermione said meekly, out of breath.

"Want some help?"

"Yes."

"Should have asked," Draco smirked. "Drop your legs and hang. I'll catch you."

"We're 30 feet in the air. You expect me to let you catch my perfectly helpless body?"

"You can just hang there."

"Get ready."

Hermione gingerly let herself go while Draco positioned his broom under her.

"Now release your broom."

Hermione fell for a good half of a second before landing in Draco's arms. She had never been held before, and it was quite the new experience.

He couldn't stop staring. The hair in her face, the flushed cheeks, the quivering body. Yes, this Gryffindor would be another challenge.

"Alright. We'll try some landing exercises."

Draco worked Hermione as if her life depended on passing flying class – which, it kind of did.

The two hours were up and Hermione was exhausted.

"So, time to claim my prize," Draco said, sitting next to Hermione, who was sprawled across the lawn.

Hermione looked up, expecting the worst.

"In return for my services, you are not allowed to speak to anyone about our lessons."

"That's fine," she replied, attempting to run away before there were any more conditions.

"And," Draco continued, "You may not answer any questions."

Hermione stared at Draco in horror.

"What? What about Potions and DADA? Who else will answer-"

"You may not answer any questions."

"Forget it! If those are your conditions, I refuse to train with you!"

"Well, I suppose you can take that E from Hooch, eh?"

"You're sick."

"And last but not least, I get to do whatever I want with you."

Hermione was taken aback.

"Don't worry, Granger, nothing of that disgusting sort. Deal, then?" Draco stood and offered his hand.

Hermione looked at it suspiciously and grasped it for a handshake, but Draco pulled at her and she flew into his body.

"Well, nothing of that sort unless you want it that way," Draco chuckled. He walked away from a stunned Hermione Granger with his hands in his pockets, whistling all the way to the Great Hall.

Hermione took a deep breath, attempting to slow the beat of her fluttering heart.

She liked the idiot, and she couldn't help it.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The next day, Draco spotted the beautiful brunette walking with her friends.

"Hey Granger," Draco greeted casually as he slid his arm over her shoulder.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow at Draco, while Harry and Ron pretended to ignore the making of World War III and ran off.

"I thought you said nothing disgusting."

"This isn't disgusting. It's only some friendly physical contact. I get to do whatever I want," Draco reminded her.

He nudged her and they began to walk towards Potions.

He adjusted his arm and placed it around her waist. She didn't squirm, but merely sighed.

There were twenty minutes left before class started. Hermione glanced around and dragged Draco into a deserted classroom.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione asked, sitting in a chair, staring at Draco as a teacher would stare at her student.

"Because there's something between us, and you can't deny it."

"Yes, there's a desk between us, Malfoy. You're so observant."

"Always a know-it-all," Draco chuckled, not in the least put off by her insults. He was going to play it cool, and he would win her one way or another.

Draco stealthily strode to her side and spun her chair around. He began to massage her tense shoulders.

She moaned at the relief and let her head fall onto his arm.

"The question is," Draco said, "Why are you so against me? Even Lord Potter and Weasley Bee and I get along fairly well. You're the only one left in this school who dislikes me."

"You're just too confident. I won't be another admirer kicked to the curb."

"Come on, I don't even see the curb. Let's be friends. Let's complete this school unity thing."

"Friends?"

"Whatever you want."

Hermione snorted. "Which means whatever you want."

"You _are _smart."

Draco turned the chair again and knelt in front of Hermione.

"I guess that's why you're so enticing," he murmured, inching closer to Hermione's face.

She allowed him to gently ravage her lips as she hungrily clung to him, threading her hands through his silky hair and caressing his perfect skin.

It was like a battle; Hermione pushed closer, then edged away as Draco pushed back. Their passion was carnal, sweet, needy.

Draco hoisted her up and stood. Hermione was on her toes, trying to reach his height. He held her around the waist, refusing to let her slim body slip away. She wound her arms around his neck, just about floating from complete bliss.

He nipped at her lips, diving in and pulling away, over and over again. She responded with little growls, capturing his lips and nuzzling him.

They broke away in time for class and continued the day with stolen glances and secret kisses.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

"Hermione, you need to stop giving him those googly eyes and just admit to him you like him," Ginny commented, "Yes, I saw you smile at him that way." Ginny grinned knowingly. "Tell me, what exactly do you do during your lessons?"

Hermione, remembering the deal, tried changing the subject.

"Can't distract me, Hermione. Besides, you two are perfect for each other. I bet you're just dying to jump his bones. Do you like him?" Ginny smirked at Hermione's shocked face.

Hermione was, for once, grateful that she wasn't allowed to answer any questions. She noticed the time on her watch said goodbye to her friend and walked to class, knowing the rest of the school wouldn't agree with Ginny.

* * *

­

"That was a good last practice. I think you've done pretty well, considering your LACK OF ATTENTION," Draco half shouted.

Hermione jolted out of her daydream and smiled guiltily at Draco. She sighed and hugged him tightly, pecking him on the lips.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her slight frame.

"You realize we won't be able to do this after tomorrow?"

"Why not?"

"Quidditch is the only thing we have in common. We don't have any reason to be alone together after the examination."

"That's ridiculous. This is something special. You can't call it quits just because you're scared of what everyone else thinks," Draco replied. He was scaring himself. Draco had no idea why, but he meant every word he said.

And he was desperate for Hermione to believe him.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, but kissed him one last time before heading in. Draco stared after her.

Shit. He was in love.

* * *

The whistle blew.

"Alright, children! Let's see you fly these babies. And, later, for extra credit, you may play a game of quidditch. Winners get 10 points extra on the next written examination, and losers get 3 points." Madam Hooch blew the whistle again and the students quickly kicked off.

Harry was a wonderful flyer, of course, and so was Ron, but Hermione was surprisingly swift. She wound through the obstacle course with ease, just a few yards behind Harry and Ron.

"Wonderful!" Madam Hooch exclaimed, "Hermione, you've improved so much!" The instructor continued to cheer for the girl until they landed.

"Third place. Congratulations, Hermione!" Ron laughed, giving her a brotherly hug.

"Now she's got to win first place in Malfoy's game," Harry chuckled quietly.

Ron laughed, assuming Hermione hadn't heard – of course, she heard it, loud and clear.

* * *

Hermione walked to the Slytherin table and quickly spoke to Draco, attempting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Just dropped by to say thanks for being my coach. I got third in the examination, and my team won the extra credit match. So, yes, thanks. Er, goodbye," Hermione said coolly. She flashed him an apologetic look and walked out of the Great Hall, hoping she would be able to get to the bathroom before she began to sob.

Her hand rested on the handle of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when Draco pulled her back. She had no time to respond before he tilted her head and captured her lips with his, like all the other times.

A tear slid down Hermione's face as she slowly pulled away, using her hands to divide her body from his.

"Just give me one good reason why we can't continue this. And don't give me some bullshit answer like 'we have no reason to interact with each other.'"

"You might hurt me."

"I can't promise I won't, but I promise I'll try not to." He stared her down.

Hermione averted her gaze. "I don't love you."

Draco's grip loosened, but he didn't release her. "You don't mean that."

Hermione's eyes and nose burned with the need to cry, but she refused to show Draco this silly, vulnerable side of her.

"How can you be sure? I can't love anyone who doesn't love me back."

"Neither can I."

This was it. There was no hope for the two of them. Hermione allowed another tear to fall. She retracted from Draco's grasp and looked at his face.

"I'm putting my life in your hands," he muttered confusedly. Draco took a deep breath, "I love you. So...don't throw me away," he whispered, pulling Hermione towards him again.

Hermione laughed and practically jumped on him. Their lips melted together for the first time as a couple in love, and the two couldn't have been any happier. Or more smug, in Draco's case.

"Wipe that look off your face, or I'll be forced to do it for you," Hermione threatened, grinning coyly.

Draco flashed her a genuine smile before giving her a look that said, "I dare you."

She pecked his lips once more, and then trekked back to the Great Hall.

"So, what's our excuse to be together in public?"

"We don't need excuses, Hermione. If other people can't handle it, they can be jealous of us from afar," Draco replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Attention Hogwarts students! Madam Finn will be teaching a swimming unit, seeing as so many of you like to get caught in the lake. Sign-ups begin immediately!" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded around the castle.

"Oi! Hermione! Are you taking the swimming course? Ron and I are signing up now!" Harry called, running past her.

She smirked. "Yes, sign me up!"

Hermione turned to Draco. "Do you know how to swim?" she asked, knowing full well that he didn't.

Draco caught her drift and grinned, kissing her again. And again, and again, and again.

"You should just teach each other sex-ed! You'll never be finished with that training!" Ron laughed, running to catch up with Harry.

Hermione continued to hold on to Draco, but she swore that Ronald would be waking up with breasts the next morning.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. How was it for my first "one-shot"? Reviews are extremely appreciated! Take care!**


End file.
